La mort de Orochimaru
by Akisza
Summary: Un petit OS sur la mort de Orochimaru. Ses derniers instants face à une dure réalité ; il meurs sans avoir accompli son ultime rêve.


Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. J'ai bien tenté d'écrire à Masashi, mais il refuse de me vendre Orochimaru !

Note de l'auteur : C'est très court, mais ça me tenait à coeur... Orochimaru n'était peut-être pas l'homme cruel et insensible que tout le monde croyait. Après tout, à la base, ce n'était qu'un enfant innocent ayant perdu ses parents trop tôt. Le monde compatit pour Sasuke qui a perdu son clan et qui est devenu déserteur. Alors, pourquoi pas Orochimaru ?

Merci à Maiko Blue pour la correction :)

* * *

><p>"Sasuke" Murmura-t-il de sa voix rendue trop rauque à son goût, alors qu'il<br>fixait, incrédule, son assassin; sa énième chance pour atteindre son but.

Le goût amer de la trahison et de la peine se faufilait doucement en lui,  
>comme le flot de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres.<p>

Alors ça y était ? Après tout, il aurait dû s'en douter Sasuke ne se  
>serait jamais laissé faire.<br>Trop fier, trop arrogant, pour laisser quiconque le posséder, l'utiliser.

Mais il avait réellement espéré… Il était si près de son but…

_« C'est une chance que tu aies trouvé cette peau de serpent sur la tombe de_  
><em>tes parents »<em>  
><em>Un sourire, se voulant réconfortant, rassurant.<em>  
><em>« Les serpents blancs sont signe d'immortalité ! »<em>  
><em>La phrase rassurante, de trop. Celle qui avait tout déclenché, tout<em>  
><em>engendré.<em>

_Personne n'avait compris, ni même essayé de comprendre…_  
><em>« Orochimaru ! » Un visage serré, sévère. Des yeux teints d'une lueur<em>  
><em>d'échec.<em>  
><em>« Les expériences sur les humains sont interdits ! »<em>

Il avait quitté Konoha, pour continuer ses expériences que tant de gens  
>jugeaient malsaines.<br>Seul Kabuto lui pardonnait, l'accompagnait…L'aidait.

Il voulait tant atteindre son but, qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte la  
>douleur de ses victimes.<br>Pourtant, même s'il ne le leur disait pas… Ce qu'il pouvait les aimer, ses  
>victimes !<br>Chacune d'entre-elles lui permettait un peu plus de se rapprocher de son but  
>ultime…<p>

Si le symbole même de l'immortalité avait choisi de muer sur la tombe de ses  
>parents, c'est qu'il pouvait les faire revivre, non ?<br>Si immortalité il y a, alors il pourrait revoir ses parents…Non ?

_« J'aurais dû t'arrêter cette fois-là, quand j'en avais la chance ! »_

Il avait naïvement cru possible de récupérer les deux corps de ses défunts  
>parents, sans trop de dommages.<p>

Il y avait perdu ses bras.

Kabuto lui avait alors dit, presque supplié, de le prendre comme nouveau  
>corps.<br>_« Je serai toujours là, au fond de toi ! Mais si tu meurs. . . » Sa voix_  
><em>avait été vive, mais était morte dans le fond de sa gorge.<em>  
><em>« Comment feras-tu, sans bras ? »<em>

Il se souvenait vaguement lui avoir répondu quelque chose qui se rapprochait  
>de « Tu seras toujours là pour me protéger; J'ai foi en toi Kabuto. »<br>Du moins, l'avait-il pensé… Au final, ses mots avaient surement dû  
>ressembler à quelque chose dans le genre de « Tu es toujours si pathétique.<br>Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Mais Kabuto avait sans doute compris.  
>Kabuto comprenait toujours, les mots qu'il pensait, malgré ceux qu'il<br>disait.

Orochimaru secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ce passé de sa tête ;  
>Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.<br>Il allait mourir, il le savait.

Il fixa, sans laisser transparaître le moindre sentiment sur son visage, le  
>dos de son échec sortir de la pièce, puis Kabuto arriver.<br>Et il laissa ses yeux sur Kabuto s'arrêter, choqué.  
>Kabuto paniqué, tenta de le soigner, alors qu'il savait que cela ne servirait<br>plus à rien.  
>Kabuto versa une larme, les lèvres pincées dans un sentiment d'impuissance.<p>

Et alors, Orochimaru esquissa son dernier sourire. Son premier vrai sourire en  
>présence de son garde-du-corps.<br>« Kabuto » Toussota-t-il.  
>« Implante-moi en toi. Toi seul sais. Accomplis mon rêve pour moi. »<br>Réussit-il à articuler difficilement, avant d'expirer son dernier souffle.

…Peut-être cela n'avait pas tout à fait été dit de la bonne manière,  
>pensa-t-il alors qu'il se sentait hors de son corps.<br>Cela avait sûrement dû ressembler à quelque chose du genre « Alors, tu  
>échoues encore à me soigner ? Quel incompétent ai-je engagé… » Se<br>dit-il intérieurement, alors qu'il ne voyait plus qu'une vive lumière autour  
>de lui.<br>Après tout… Orochimaru n'était pas naïf.  
>Il savait bien que peu importe ce qu'il pensait, il ne savait que dire des<br>insultes à tout va, ou ignorer les gens et leurs sentiments.

Mais il partait tout de même l'âme en paix, Kabuto le comprenait toujours.

Alors il ne garderait qu'un seul regret… Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, pas  
>même à lui-même.<br>Après tout…C'était la faute de ce Sarutobi. Vieux fou qui lui avait dit  
>que l'immortalité existait.<br>S'il n'avait pas été là ce jour-là, jamais il n'aurait si vainement tenté  
>de faire revivre ses parents.<br>Mais peut-être, si Dieu existait vraiment, pourrait-il ressentir de nouveau  
>l'étreinte parentale qui lui manquait tant, dans cet au-delà dont on l'avait<br>privé depuis si longtemps.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Merci encore à Maiko Blue pour les correction et retouche ! :)<p> 


End file.
